Trust Amongst Strangers
by hazel-3017
Summary: While being chased by the cops, Dom meets Harry, a stranger with a baby living in a small house in downtown L.A. What secrets do Harry posses, and can Dom trust Harry to not betray him? Dom/Harry slash, HP/FF crossover AU for HP and set a year after FF 4


**A/N: So I've made the first chapter to a crossover between Harry Potter and Fast and the Furious. It's actually a challenge and an encouragement to authors to write more HP AND FF crossovers. I don't know if I'll continue this story, but people are welcome to adopt it, or make their own versions of it, if they so choose.**

**I really hope there's someone out there who would be interested in this. **

**Personally I'm concentrating on finishing SDHP and some other bunnies I've got floating in my head, so if there is no one else interested in writing a lengthy crossover in this fandom, I'll probably do it myself. But if this is to be the case, this story won't be finished or continued for a very long time.**

**Hope there's people out there interested in such a crossover as much as I am.**

**Enjoy.**

'Shit.'

That single thought pretty much summed up the entire situation. He wasn't going to get away this time. They'd caught up to him, and he was unable to run. They'd catch him and send him back to prison.

'Shit.'

He was thinking like a fucking pussy.

The two bullets lodged in his chest and the loss of blood must have gotten to him. Because there was no way Dominic Toretto would have given up otherwise.

He tensed when he heard footsteps getting closer to where he was leaning heavily against the wall of a small wooden house, trying unsuccessfully to make his large figure smaller and blend into the dark shadows of the night.

Dom had been running from the cops for over three hours now. They'd caught wind of him after he'd made a short stop for gas. He knew he shouldn't have risked it, but he was getting dangerously low on gasoline. His little visit had turned out to be a big mistake as a cop of duty had been at the same station and had recognized him. The police had been hot on his tail ever since, and his car had taken a nasty hit. He'd been forced to leave it behind, something he normally never would have done. But it was a matter of priorities. The car or his life.

He'd been on foot when a lucky son of a bitch had gotten in two shots. Somehow he'd managed to stumble into a more secluded area of downtown LA, hiding in a rundown neighbourhood. The adrenaline coursing through his body keeping the pain from his gun wounds at bay, but the loss of blood was getting to him. He'd been bleeding for about an hour, and despite being pissed off as hell, he was getting tired real fast.

"Dammit, I'm sure I saw him run into this street." The voice of the cop that had managed shoot him no less than two times, had him barely holding in a vicious growl. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was tired as hell, and the loss of blood had weakened him considerably, he would have beaten the shit out of the son of a bitch.

From his hiding spot he could see two men standing with their backs to the house he was leaning up against, the gun nestled at each mans hip, a reminder of a very real threat in his current state.

"He couldn't have gotten far, he's close, I know it!" the first cop spoke again, sounding suspiciously like he was sulking.

"Look, Feretti. I know you want to catch this guy. I do too, but he got away. It's been close to four hours, so let's just face it. We'll get him the next time," the sulking one's partner spoke up, trying to calm his partner down.

"Dammit, all to hell! I needed this! Chief is still pissed off about the Carlings case, and getting Toretto would have gotten him of my back!"

Dom narrowed his eyes. There was no way in hell he'd let himself be caught now. If only to make sure cop nr.1 didn't get any privileges by capturing him.

Suddenly something sidled up against his leg, and Dom snapped his gaze downwards and was surprised and annoyed to find a small, black cat snuggling up against his leg, a soft purring sound coming from the little fur ball.

'No, no, no, no, no!'

He'd not been running for, according to cop nr. 2, close to four hours just to be ratted out by a god-damned cat.

'Do not make a sound! Do not make a sound!'

The thought rang through his mind like a personal mantra. He'd been on the run for too long to get caught now, to get sent back to prison.

But it seemed as if the fates weren't with him tonight, and the cat let out a pleased meow, still rubbing against his leg.

"Shit," Dom whispered aloud as the two men whirled around, facing the small house.

"Did you hear that?" cop nr.1 asked eagerly. The other man nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard something, but it could have been anything," he warned the other man, younger then himself, Dom could see now that they were facing him.

"Only one way to find out," cop nr.1 spoke with a shit eating grin. Taking out their guns, they cautiously stepped onto the dried up front lawn, more brown than green.

Dom tensed up, cursing the cat to the seven hells and back, and ready to do as much damage as he could before they brought him down.

Then, just as the two cops were about to turn the corner to where Dom was hidden amongst the shadows, another voice called out.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing at my house?" the question was more of a demand than anything else, the voice heavy with a British accent.

All three shifted their gaze, and was greeted with the sight of a short man with long, black hair and green eyes that pierced through the dark night. He was holding a sleeping baby in his left arm and a brown grocery bag in the other.

The unknown man looked at the two cops expectantly before he cast his eyes over their shoulders and seemed to lock eyes with Dom. Dom held the stare and was surprised when the man said nothing, shifting his attention back to the two men in front of him.

"There is a very dangerous man on the run around these parts, sir, we heard a sound and were just about to check it out," the older cop told him, casting a disapproving glance at his partner who was too busy leering at the stranger to notice. "We're from the police, sir," he continued explaining, holding up his badge.

The green-eyed man glared briefly at cop nr.1 then focused on the older man. "I appreciate the concern officer, but I am tired and cranky and I've spent the better part of two hours trying to get my son to sleep. Then to top it all off, God decided that today was the day that the store ran out of chocolate crackers, and I need my chocolate crackers!" the stranger ranted, looking incredibly annoyed at his apparent lack of chocolate crackers as he walked up the stairs to the front door. "So if you'll please leave my property so I can get to sleep, that'd be great, thanks."

The two cops looked at each other, and then the older one sighed heavily and holstered his gun.

"Let's go Feretti, we're done here."

"But…" Feretti started, casting a glance to where Dom stood in the shadows. "Now Feretti!" the older one cut him off. "It's five in the morning, and I want to go home to my wife and kids."

Feretti shot the corner a last glance, and Dom tensed up again waiting in case he was seen, but the man eventually turned around and grudgingly followed his partner.

The man stood by the door with his baby in his arm and watched them leave until he couldn't see them anymore. He waited another three minutes for good measure, before he gently placed the grocery bag by the door and walked down the stairs, careful not to jostle his sleeping baby.

"I'm pretty sure they're gone now," he called out to the dark corner. He heard a responding meow and looked down to see his cat stride regally out from the shadows. "Hey, Sirius," he cooed at the little cat. "Did you make a new friend?" he questioned and raised his gaze to the shadows again.

Dom stared at the small man, letting his eyes travel over his body, resting briefly at the sleeping baby before his eyes met deep green. He was beautiful and sexy. Sin on legs and his mind called forth highly inappropriate images of the stranger, all of them very erotic and very pleasurable.

'Get your act together Dom. This is not the time,' he told himself, and he finally showed himself to the stranger that had saved him from the cops.

He took a faltering step out of the shadows, the adrenaline leaving his body, reminding him quite painfully how much gunshot wounds really hurt. "You shouldn't have sent the pigs away," he rasped out in a low voice. "Didn't you hear what they said? I'm dangerous," he grinned wolfishly, blatantly ignoring the spasming pain in his chest.

The small man looked him up and down, taking in Dom's tall well-muscled body as he spoke.

"Oh, I don't doubt that you can be very dangerous when you want to be. But you have nothing to gain from hurting me or my son. Besides, those wounds look like their hurting, and you're bleeding pretty badly too. You'll bleed out if you don't stop it," he turned away from Dom and started up the stairs again, unlocking the door and bending down to gather the grocery bag. All without waking the sleeping baby.

"Are you coming?" the man asked, looking over a slim shoulder, his full lips tilting upwards in a soft, smile. He entered the door, leaving it open on purpose. It gave Dom the chance to think it through. He could leave and take his chances on the streets, or he could risk trusting the small stranger with the baby and a come hither smile.

The painful aching in his chest was the deciding factor, Dom decided as he stepped through the door to the small wooden house. It had nothing to do with the stranger and his alluring body. Nothing at all, he told himself.

"Close the door and lock it, please," he heard the man say from a lowly lit room he presumed to be the kitchen. Dom did as asked then stepped into a room that should have been too small to be a kitchen. But he could be wrong, his sight was getting a little fuzzy from the blood loss.

"Sit down," the man told him after having placed the grocery bag on the counter, while gesturing to a little squared table in the corner of the room. Dom looked at the table and the matching chairs doubtfully. They'd didn't look strong enough to support the weight of the stranger, and he was a tiny, little creature. Dom suspected the chairs would break from the weight of his legs alone.

"Oh hell no. There's no way I'm sitting on that…thing," Dom rasped out, glaring at the piece of furniture.

The man laughed softly. "Don't be such a baby. Sit down. I'm gonna put this little one to bed, and then we'll do something about those wounds of yours," he told Dom, making to leave when Dom called out.

"Thanks, for not ratting me out to the cops. I'm Dom. Dominic Toretto."

"Nice to meet you Dom, I'm Harry and this little one is Teddy," Harry smiled at him, showing of straight line of white teeth as he nodded towards his child. "And I don't care very much for cops. If they are too incompetent to see what's right under their noses, who am I to interfere?" he spoke, voice suddenly gone cold and Dom suspected there had to be something in Harry's past to inspire his dislike for cops.

"Anyway, sit down and I'll be right back," Harry encouraged him.

Dom watched him leave, whispering gently to the slumbering child. 'Teddy,' he remembered and hesitantly sat down on one of the weak looking chairs. 'Teddy and Harry.'

He didn't know if Harry would turn out to be trouble. He probably would, the pretty ones always spelled out trouble. But it was a chance he was willing to take. Or at least for the time being.

Dom grinned. It had been a while since he'd been attracted to another. Really attracted, like actually thinking of the possibilities of going further than just looking. He hadn't entertained the idea of enjoying another since Letty. The thought saddened him. It had been a year since her death. A year he had spent on the run from the law and a whole year of celibacy. He hadn't gone such a long time without sex since before he was a cocky virgin, trying to bluff his way through his first time.

"Let's clean your wounds, shall we?" Dom heard Harry ask and he turned around to the sight of Harry approaching with a bottle of alcohol and a first-aid kit. Dom eyed him rather hungrily as he took in the other man's attire. A too large tee-shirt slipping of one shoulder, and short shorts showing of tan legs. Smooth looking legs. Legs that could easily wrap around his waist as he pounded…

"Dom!" Harry snapped at him, waving a small hand across his face. "I think you've lost too much blood…you were spacing out," Harry told him, and Dom had to hold back a moan as Harry pushed up his bloody shirt and started tending to his wounds. He sniffed the black hair discreetly, taking in the scent of summer and grass. He'd forgotten to ask, but he sure as hell hoped there wasn't another man in Harry's life, because keeping his hands away from him looked to be a challenge.

"This is gonna sting a little," Harry whispered gently, breaking Dom out of his thoughts. And as Harry carefully pressed a cloth stained with alcohol to his wounds, Dom gritted his teeth and waited out the pain, focusing on Harry's very green eyes.

It looked like things were about to get interesting.


End file.
